Tomat
by will354
Summary: Pucuk rambutmu merah, dan terus bertambah merah


Tomat

Pucuk rambutmu merah

dan terus bertambah merah

.

Samatoki x fem!Doppo

.

Hasil dari racauan di sebuah Line square.

.

Hypmic dan seluruh karakternya belongs to King Record.

.

.

.

Kau merutuk.

Iya, manusia bodoh mana yang berjalan di sisi pantai Yokohama petang hari dengan rok span diatas lutut di tengah musim dingin begini? Ya. Kau. Kau selalu bodoh, atau setidaknya begitu pikirmu. Tak pernah mengambil keputusan dengan benar, ceroboh dan kikuk, kakimu tersandung kerikil kecil yang hampir membuatmu tersungkur. Lihat? Berjalan dengan benar saja tidak bisa.

Kau menghela napas.

Blazer kantoran yang membalut tubuhmu kau rapatkan. Tapi sepertinya angin pantai Yokohama memang ganas seperti kotanya. Kau rasakan hidungmu mulai sedikit berair, ah jika bukan karena dokumen "penting"dari atasan mu yang bersikeras harus diantarkan hari ini, mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan terjebak di sini. Tidak di apartemenmu juga, tapi setidaknya kau tidak harus menginjakkan kakimu di sini. Yokohama. Kota di bawah naungan bendera biru milik tiga begundal yang dengan senang hati akan kau sebut "setan".

Atasan brengsek, mati saja, oh pikiran jahat macam apa itu? Benar-benar tidak pantas, padahal keadaan ini adalah salahmu sendiri. Maaf... Maaf... Dan kau akan kembali merapal kata-kata itu seolah mantra yang menyihir dirimu.

Kau muak.

Hmmm, sekarang ombak laut yang menderu itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Seperti selimut biru yang memanggilmu, memanggil, menantimu untuk berbaring di sana. Mengundang mu untuk tidur selamanya.

"Ah Om jahat!"

Suara cempreng itu mengambil atensimu dari sang gelombang.

"Berisik. Udah gua temenin sejauh ini, rumah lu dah deket dari sini kan bocah?"

Suara suara serak sangar yang entah kenapa familiar.

"Buuu! Ubanan!" si bocah pemilik suara yang menyaingi terompet itu merengek. Memanggil om om berwajah preman di depannya dengan sebutan "uban", sepertinya memang tidak sayang nyawa ya?

"Apa si? Ya udah iya gua anter pulang!" diluar dugaan, preman berambut uban itu mengangkat tubuh si bocah, membekapnya dalam gendongan sambil menepuk punggung si bocah pelan. Ha, sungguh diluar karakter.

Mereka berjalan, ketuk ketuk sepatu heels mu mengikuti dalam diam. Tunggu, kenapa juga kau ikut?

"Nah, nyampe. Pulang sana! Jangan keluyuran!" ujar si preman, galak seperti biasa, tapi ada sirat peduli tipis yang berusaha disembunyikan.

Bocah itu menjulurkan lidah, meledek. Walau sama bertingkah menyebalkan seperti pria yang baru mengantarnya ke depan rumah, tapi kau bisa mendengar gumam "terimakasih" yang terlontar dari mulut kecilnya.

Anak itu menghilang. Dan sekarang kau terdiam.

"Puas? Mau sampe kapan buntutin gua?"

Ugh.

Berbalik! Berbalik! Ayo Kannonzaka Doppo, enyah dari tempat itu sekarang juga!

"WOI!" ia menyalak—iya! Seperti anjing galak—yang membuatmu refleks memejamkan mata.

Kau berbalik, melangkahkan kakimu dengan cepat. Hiraukan hiraukan hiraukan! Tapi sungguh kau ingin menghujat heels terkutuk yang membuat jalanmu limbung. Lututmu berciuman dengan kerasnya aspal penutup jalan Yokohama dan itu sama sekali bukan ciuman yang menyenangkan.

Ringisan pelan lolos dari bibirmu. Saat hendak meratapi nasibmu—yang selalu sial—tangan lain menarik lenganmu, membawamu berdiri dengan tarikan kuat yang kasar.

"HI—Mmmmaa-maaf!" kau menepis tangannya. Aduh, terlalu keras, bagaimana jika dia marah? "Maaf! Su—sungguh.. Ss--saya tidak bermaksud apa apa. Sungguh! Saya tidak bermaksud menguntit.. Ss—saya Cuma.. Cuma.."

Sepasang iris merah sewarna darah itu membungkam dirimu, pandangannya lurus, menusuk, menuntut, menuntut penjelasan selogis apapun untuk apa anggota divisi musuh seperti dirimu berani beraninya menampakkan hidung di pelabuhannya.

"M—maaf! T-t-tapi, uh..."

Berpikir Kannonzaka Doppo!

"S-saya harus beli kunci Inggris!"

Kedua iris merah itu melongo. "Kunci Inggris" kau bilang.

"M-m-maaf! Saya pergi dulu! Maaf!!"

Kau tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Pergi! Pergi! Maka itu yang kau lakukan, terburu berbalik dan cepat cepat angkat kaki seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

"Oi!" panggilnya kencang. Aduh, kenapa juga kakimu harus berhenti segala?

"Memangnya tau jalanan Yokohama? Itu emang bisa dibuat jalan juga?" ia berkata, mengedikkan mata pada lututmu yang aduh..., sakit bukan main sebenarnya.

Jawaban pertanyaannya jelas, tidak bisa. Wajahmu merah padam, memalukan, kau sungguh memalukan. Apa kata Sensei? Anggotanya yang ia percaya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan musuh?

Menunduk, kau menutup wajahmu dengan kedua tangan. Sungguh ingin menangis saja rasanya, Kannonzaka Doppo bodoh! Selalu saja bodoh! Semua yang kau lakukan selalu salah! Kau—

Jitakkan mengenai kepalamu. Sakit. Lamunanmu hilang.

"Cih.., 'kunci Inggris'? Gobloknya haqiqi."

Ada tawa, memang singkat sekali, kau tidak pernah melihatnya "tertawa". Untuk sesaat, mata semerah darah itu tak terlihat terlalu mengerikan.

Pucuk rambutmu merah, pipimu merah dan terus bertambah merah. Seperti—

"Tomat."

Kau mengedipkan mata. Apa dia bilang?

"Ikut gua." Jelas sekali itu perintah, maka kau mengikutinya dalan diam.

Kalian berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen. Terlihat cukup berantakan dari luar. Tapi cukup jelas menggambarkan pemiliknya punya uang yang tidak sedikit.

"Tunggu di sini."

Perintah lagi. Bertingkah penurut seperti biasa, kau menunggunya yang menghilang ke balik pintu apartemen.

Haruskah kau menelpon Sensei sekarang? Jangan, dia pasti sibuk. Hifumi! Hifumi! Iya, kau bisa menelpon Hifumi, memberitahu host kuning itu kau terjebak di Yokohama dengan seorang Aohitsugi Samatoki, pemimpin Mad Trigger Crew. Grup musuh. Di depan tempat yang sepertinya adalah tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Tanganmu gemetar menjangkau telpon pintar di dalam tas mu. Sampai kau tidak menyadari preman ubanan itu telah kembali, membawa Royal Enfield 650 dan sebuah jaket kulit hitam ditangan. Disodorkan padamu.

"Pake. Dah sore, gua ga mau repot repot nyeret mayat lu kalau lu kena hipotermia."

"A-ah... Baik." Kau memakainya, bahkan masih tak sepenuhnya paham dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Naik."

"M—maaf?"

 _"Naik."_ Ia mengulangi perkataannya. Dengan penekanan yang membuatmu bergidik.

"M-m-maksud saya. Saya tidak tahu caranya..." jujur, kau memang tidak pernah naik motor. Kereta sudah menjadi "sahabat"mu entah sejak kapan. Saksi betapa kejamnya atasanmu yang selalu membuatmu terjebak hingga kereta terakhir.

"Duduknya miring. Adik gua sering naik kok walau make rok." Jelasnya singkat.

Mengangguk singkat, kau memposisikan dirimu di jok belakang. Berpikir, tanganmu kikuk, harus berpegangan kemana? Haruskah... Haruskah...

"Pegangan."

Jadilah kau berpegangan pada pinggangnya. Ya, pinggang seorang Aohitsugi Samatoki. Tuhan, apakah ini hukuman untuk hambamu?

Di atas sana, mungkin Tuhan sedang tertawa. _Hukuman, atau malah kejutan?_

Royal Enflied itu melaju membelah biru temaram langit Yokohama yang perlahan terganti abu dan kemerlap kota Shinjuku. Sepanjang perjalanan kau sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengeratkan peganganmu pada si pengemudi dengan wajah merah temaram menyaingi lampu lalu lintas tanda berhenti.

Kau tak mendengar apapun juga dari si pengemudi. Hanya gumaman samar tentang sebuah nama yang entah kenapa sepertinya kau pernah mengetahuinya. Nemu.

Nemu Aohitsugi, adik perempuan si preman ubanan yang kini sudah tak tinggal bersama dengannya. Tapi kau tak pernah tahu, kau tak pernah tau betapa, sangat, sangat, pengemudi di depanmu merindukkan sosoknya. Betapa sangat, ia merindukan seperti apa rasanya jok belakang motor sangarnya mendapat tumpangan seseorang. Betapa sangat ia menginginkan ada yang menggenggam punggungnya, menggenggamnya dan bergantung padanya. Betapa sangat ia rindu seperti apa rasanya "dibutuhkan".

Tapi kau tidak tahu. Dan memang tidak akan pernah tahu karena seorang Aohitsugi Samatoki bukan tipe orang yang akan memuntahkan isi pikirannya. Isi hatinya yang mungkin kau sendiri berpikir sudah tidak ia miliki.

Ia benci mengakui ia rindu sosok Ramuda dengan segala celotehnya yang tidak akan habis dimakan waktu, duduk dan menggelayuti lehernya dari kursi jok belakang seraya memelas minta diantar pulang ke Shibuya. Seorang Jinguji Jakurai yang pernah menjadi sosok yang ia hormati, yang akan dengan senang hati ia antar pulang walau harus berangkat dari Yokohama ke klinik sang dokter di Shinjuku. Dan nama yang tidak pernah mau lagi diucap kedua bibirnya, bocah Ikebukuro yang akan dengan senang hati ia beri tumpangan setiap senja, pulang dari sekolahnya dengan mata yang dulu selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Pengemudi di depanmu takkan membiarkan mu, dan miliyaran orang lain di dunia ini tahu.

Jangan dirimu, bahkan tidak untuk timnya sendiri. Crew yang ia percayai sepenuh hati, crew yang bersama membentuk sebuah kesatuan tim yang kokoh dari darah dan keringat. Mad Trigger Crew. Mereka "gila", rusak, terkoyak kejamnya panggung sandiwara bernama "kehidupan". Tapi mereka tidak "mati". Mereka tetap berdiri, balik menyalak pada dunia sebagai anjing liar dari Yokohama.

"Kalau dingin bilang." Akhirnya ia bicara.

"Un..." kau mengangguk. Matamu terpejam, silakan bilang kau "gila", tapi saat itu sungguh, suara seorang Aohitsugi Samatoki tak lagi terdengar mengerikan di telingamu.

Bukan lurus, ia berbelok. Mengambil jalan kanan melenceng dari apartemen mu.

"A—aohitsugi-san, Anda mau kemana?" suaramu tak lagi bergetar.

"Kenapa? Takut?" jelas sekali ia meledek. Brengsek memang.

Entah setan mana yang merasuki mu, kau menggeleng.

"Tidak terlalu kalau dengan Aohitsugi-san."

"Tentu, lu bareng penguasa Yokohama, apa yang perlu lu takutkan?" nada congkak itu khas sekali.

Motornya terparkir di depan sebuah kedai. Cukup besar dan kau bisa melihat antrian manusia di depan pintunya.

Tak mengatakan apapun ia pergi, setelah memarkir motornya, menghilang ke dalam kedai.

Kau menunggu. Entah kenapa juga niatmu untuk menelpon Hifumi sebelumnya menghilang tersapu angin.

Ia kembali dengan kantung plastik putih di tangan.

"Ao—"

Terlambat, deru mesin motor sudah dinyalakan dan kau mau tidak mau dibungkam sekali lagi.

 _Memang seorang Aohitsugi Samatoki pernah menunggu orang lain berbicara?_

Tak perlu waktu kama untuk kalian tiba di tempat tujuan. Tempat yang sungguh Tuhan sangat kau rindukan. Apartemenmu. Akhirnya, tidur.

"Nih." Bungkusan putih tadi berpindah tangan.

"Ini—"

"Anak perempuan harus makan yang bener." Singkat dan _tidak jelas._

Ia pergi.

Kau diam.

Eh tunggu, ada aroma lezat yang menggelitik indra penciumanmu.

Kau membuka bungkusan putih dari si preman ubanan.

Sup tomat.

Wajahmu memerah lagi, dan kau sendiri tidak tahu sebabnya.


End file.
